


He Who Lives in Harmony

by 12anonymous33



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, just an idea i had, may or may not become shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12anonymous33/pseuds/12anonymous33
Summary: Jack doesn’t recognize the man standing before his Titan’s new chassis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little prologue of sorts was born out of a curiosity about the people Jack could meet on Harmony, assuming he's never spent much time there before. AU, tentative title.

Jack doesn’t recognize the man standing before his Titan’s new chassis. 

He supposes that is to be expected; in the short time he’s spent stationed at the Harmony HQ, he hasn’t quite gotten used to the number of  _ human _ personnel milling about. It’s a far cry from the Marvin units employed on board the Militia's capital ships.

From the oil stains on the man’s trousers to the safety glasses perched in his hair, Jack pegs him as a member of one of the countless tech or engineering teams tasked with keeping the Titans in tiptop shape. 

But this young man stands apart from the hustle and bustle of the hangar. Save for the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders, he’s practically motionless as he gazes up at the presently lifeless Vanguard; it’s oddly reverent.  

Jack sighs internally; it’s probably just another Eager McBeaver hoping to corner and shower him with praise for his death-defying acts of heroism. Not that he doesn’t appreciate the Harmonians’ gratitude, but it’s getting to be a bit stifling.

Oh, well; he might as well just get this over with and continue about his day.

The Pilot steps closer, clearing his throat. But when the technician turns to face him, he nearly flinches away.

The grey of the other man’s eyes is striking, even from beneath his stark eyebrows. For one painful moment, Jack is back on Typhon, shaken and afraid, watching the light drain from those same irises as his mentor goes limp in his arms.

And just like that, he’s back in the present, standing in the shadow of his Titan’s shell. Whatever that was, it was certainly the most vivid flashback he remembers experiencing recently.

“Ah, hello. Pilot Cooper, right? Here to check up on BT?”

To the tech’s credit, he manages to look only slightly disconcerted by Jack’s rigid posture and wide eyed stare.

“Um...yeah, definitely,” the Pilot responds once he remembers how to make his mouth work. He forces his eyes away from the technician and to the unfinished Vanguard above them.  “You guys are doing a great job with the new chassis.” 

“I’m glad you think so.” The young man responds, not at all gushing or fanboying as Jack expected. His accent carries a hint of gruffness, but flows quite warmly. “It should be up and ready to go in a few days.”

Yep, here comes that wave of deja vu again, creeping over Jack’s shoulders.

“Any updates on his AI?” the Pilot asks, sparing the technician a sidelong glance.

“Last I heard, he’s still down in Engineering. But the guys there are doing their best to move him into a proper CPU.” His smile is subtle, just an upward twitch of his lips. 

OK, now this is just getting ridiculous. Jack turns to the other man again, ready to ask who the hell he is, when-

“Hey, Lastimosa! Could you give me a hand with this?”

Jack nearly gives himself whiplash as his head spins in the direction of that name. He doesn’t know what he expects to see, but all that greets his line of sight is another technician wrangling with a pile of cables in another Titan dock.

“Be right there!” comes the reply from right beside him.

The poor Pilot’s mouth drops open in realization. The pieces of the puzzle fall into place, and the image they show him is one he can scarcely believe.

_ Holy shit...could he be Captain Lastimosa’s…? _

“W-wait.” Jack reaches out, taking hold of the technician’s arm as he moves to help his friend. “What’s your name?”

The man looks back at him, his eyebrows raised in mild surprise. However, he doesn’t try to shake off the Pilot’s grip; it’s almost as though he expected it. “It’s Andrew. Andrew Lastimosa.”

Jack sucks in a breath, locking eyes with the other man. There is so much that he feels he needs to say in regards to the late Captain and the emotions churning in his gut.

Instead, lost for words, the Pilot simply asks, “Can we talk later?”

Andrew blinks and smiles again, his expression wiped clear of bemusement. A gentle understanding shines in his familiar eyes, and Jack’s chest aches. “Sure thing, Pilot.”

Jack lets go of Andrew’s sleeve, his gaze lingering as the technician jogs over to his companion. The two of them engage in some light banter before hoisting the thick wires over their shoulders and disappearing from view.

The Pilot, now alone, steps over to the chassis that his faithful Titan will soon call home. He places a hand on its leg, grounding himself as he looks up into the empty CPU socket.

“Well...fuck,” he chuckles, shaking his head. “I’m not sure what I just got myself into...but it’s what the Captain would have wanted, right?”

The Vanguard does not respond. Jack drops his eyes, forlorn. It’s at times like these that he yearns for BT’s presence through their Link.

“I miss you, buddy. Can’t wait to talk to you again.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack recalls a memory with his late mentor.

_ “Who do you got waiting back home for you, Cooper?” _

_ The rifleman starts, looking up from the gun he was wiping down. He and the Captain are alone in the  _ MacAllen’s  _ onboard shooting range, cleaning up after the latter put him to work honing his aim for what felt like hours. _

_ “Ah, just my mom and dad, sir. Haven’t had the chance to put down roots of my own since joining up.” _

_ Lastimosa hums from his spot against the wall, fingers tapping against the helmet tucked under his arm. His silver eyes remain on Jack for a long moment, and the younger man tries not to fidget. _

_ Even when relaxed, the presence projected by the veteran Pilot can be daunting. _

_ “What about you, sir?” Jack asks cautiously, taking a strong interest in the assault rifle cradled in his hands. “I don’t mean to pry, but…” _

_ “You’re alright,” Lastimosa replies, his voice a deep and reassuring murmur. “I actually got a boy back on Harmony. Well, Andrew ain’t really a boy anymore. He graduated from university a few years ago.” _

_ Jack looks up, not missing the wistful tone that crept into the Pilot’s voice. “That’s great to hear, sir,” he smiles encouragingly. “Is he with the Militia?” _

_ The Captain nods. “Yes, but you won’t find him up on the front lines. He’s training to be a tech back at HQ” _

_ “Oh.” The younger man can’t help but feel a bit of surprise. He hopes he can hide his embarrassing assumption that any child of Lastimosa’s  _ has  _ to be a gutsy Militia warrior of some sort. _

_ Lastimosa sees right through him and barks out a laugh. _

_ “Come on, Cooper!” He steps over and gives his protege a playful whack on the shoulder. “You can’t expect  _ everyone  _ in my family to be ass-kicking Pilots like me, eh?” _

_ “I didn’t think that!” Jack whines, face flushing as he lies through his teeth. _

_ “Course you didn’t,” the Pilot snickers with a happy grin that the rifleman can’t help but return. After all, these moments of joy and banter are fleeting in times of war. _

_ “But in all seriousness, I’m proud of what Andrew’s accomplished,” Lastimosa’s smile softens, his expression fatherly. “Even if he won’t be sitting in the cockpit someday.” _

_ It takes Jack a second to realize that there was no disappointment in the older man’s tone. In fact, he almost sounded relieved. _

_ The sentiment is one that the rifleman can relate to; that it would be better for their loved ones to stay put, waiting but safe, than become involved in this harsh conflict themselves. _

_ “He sounds like a good kid, sir.” _

_ “Sure is,” the Pilot replies, beckoning the younger man over to the gun range’s exit. “If we make it back to Harmony, I’ll introduce you. Think you two would get along just fine.” He winks. “Now, let’s get the hell outta here. All this watching you shoot is leaving me famished.” _

_ Handing his rifle off to a Marvin attendant, Jack follows behind his mentor with a long-suffering chuckle. “You think  _ you’re  _ hungry…” _

_ “Ah ah! Was that the sound of  _ griping  _ I just heard, rifleman?” _

_ “No, sir!” _

_ “Ha! Good man.” _

_The peals of their laughter bounce down the hallway in their wake before fading into the ever-present thrums of the_ MacAllen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation over supper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> This chapter took so much more revision than I thought; characterization continues to be the bane of my existence. Anyway, thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments!

With BT out of commission, there hasn’t been much demand for a Titanless Pilot, least of all one as inexperienced as Jack, to join another of the Militia’s crusades throughout the Frontier.

And as much as he appreciates his peers vouching for the courage and proficiency he displayed on Typhon, Jack understands the Militia’s concerns. He wouldn’t have been able to surmount half the obstacles he faced without a Titan as versatile as BT by his side.

As a result, the Pilot has thrown himself back into his training, hoping to complete his spontaneous metamorphoses from a Grunt into a self-reliant fighter the SRS can be proud of.

It’s late evening when Jack, sore both in mind and body, finally lumbers into the cafeteria for supper. His legs protest with every step he takes, and his arms feel like lead weights as they hang at his sides.

Fortunately, no one is around to make comments about how much he worked himself over his limit. The cafeteria is almost empty at this hour.

Shuffling over to the buffet, Jack fills up a plate without much care for proper portions and plops down at one of the empty tables. He shoves a forkful of whatever into his mouth, his jaws breaking the food up mechanically. Immediately, his appetite wanes; swallowing is a struggle.

“Pilot Cooper?”

Jack pauses mid chew, lifting his eyes and spotting the technician he encountered earlier that day. Andrew’s expression is expectant as he stands before the Pilot, but it quickly morphs into dismay when he realizes how haggard the older man looks.

“S-sorry, mate,” the tech apologizes hastily, stepping back to make his retreat. “Didn’t mean to-”

“No, Andrew, wait.” Jack stops him, beckoning him back over. “I know I probably look like a tree monster right now, but I promise I don’t bite.”

Andrew snorts, placing his own tray of food on the table and settling in across from the Pilot. “Lucky me. But really, you look like you just got put through the ringer.” His tone is teasing, but the slight furrow of his brow reveals his concern.

Jack shrugs, setting his dinner aside for now. “Can’t expect me to just sit around while BT’s down for the count. Gotta stay in shape.”

Andrew gives a short hum, just like Captain Lastimosa used to when he wasn’t completely satisfied with a response. Lowering his gaze, the tech begins working at his meal quietly.

Jack doesn’t feel the urge to continue force feeding himself, and drums his fingers on the tabletop as he devises a way to keep this situation from reaching maximum levels of awkward.

“So...what brings you to the mess so late? I thought the all techs would’ve turned in by now.”  _ Smooth _ .  _ I hope. _

“Ah, right,” Andrew glances up, sheepish. “I, um, had a lot of work to finish up at the hangar. Lost track of time.”

His weariness shows on his smudged face and in the tousled hair falling over his crown; it looks like Jack wasn’t the only one who had a rough day.

_ Obviously, Sherlock. The man just lost his father. _

Both men’s eyes linger on each other for a long moment as the weight of uncertainty descends upon them. Emotions and words threaten to breach the silence, neither Jack nor Andrew knowing quite how to articulate the heartache they’re both enduring.

“I wanted to thank-”

“Your father was a-”

They speak in tandem, effectively cutting each other off. They share a wide-eyed look.

“Uh, sorry,” Jack chuckles hollowly, “I was just-”

“No, no, it’s...it’s alright, mate,” Andrew trails off, eyes downcast. He pokes at the cooling food on his tray, but can’t seem to bring himself to eat anymore.

The Pilot feels helpless as he grapples with something akin to survivor’s guilt in one hand, and this unbidden urge to bring some closure to his Captain’s son in the other.

He heaves a deep sigh, pushing his unfinished meal aside.  _ Man, do I need a drink. _

“Cooper.” Andrew’s tone is soft as he waits for the older man to meet his gaze. “You told me that you wanted to talk, back in the hangar. But I don’t think we’re in any condition to just spill our guts to each other, eh?”

Jack chuffs mirthlessly. “That...that sounds about right, yeah.”

“But, there’s one thing I want to tell you, here and now, if you’ll let me.” Andrew’s expression changes as he speaks, fortified by a newfound determination. And when Jack sees that resolute gleam in the tech’s eye, oh so similar to his late father, the Pilot knows he can’t refuse him. 

Jack nods solemnly, and watches as Andrew takes a breath to anchor himself before continuing.

“My Dad put so much of himself into being a Pilot: his discipline, his courage, his willingness to defend his comrades until the very end.”

The pain that the technician has been concealing so well begins leaking into his voice, and Jack fears that the younger man’s composure is beginning to unravel.

Somehow, Andrew finds the strength to remain calm, and he presses on.

“He saw all of those values in you, too. He wouldn’t’ve passed down his experience to just anyone, you know? And on Typhon...you and BT proved him right. You did more than just complete his mission; you helped save his home.”

He smiles despite the sadness rimming his eyes in red. “I guess what I want to say is...I’m glad he put his faith in you.”

Jack swallows thickly, unsure how to respond in the face of Andrew’s gratitude. “Well, I...it was honor to even be mentored by him. I hope I made him proud.”

A chuckle slips past the other’s lips. “Mate, I don’t think it’d be possible for him  _ not  _ to be.”

The Pilot can’t help but reciprocate with a watery grin of his own. He yearns to repay Andrew’s kind words, but to put it simply, he doesn't trust the mess of thoughts in his head to produce anything remotely meaningful as what he just received.

He almost wishes the tech spat venom at him instead; at least  _ that  _ would be easier to deal with in the short term.

“Andrew...believe me when when I say I appreciate what you just told me. And there’s so much I  _ really  _ want to tell you about your...Dad, but…” He trails off, rubbing at his tired eyes.  _ When did I become so hopeless? _

“You need more time,” Andrew finishes his thought, nodding empathetically. “I get it. Took me awhile to get to this point, too.”

Jack sighs, planting his elbows on the table and resting his forehead against his fists. Of course the technician would be as understanding and patient as his father. “...Thank you.”

“Anytime, Pilot.”

“Jack,” the elder interjects with a soft smile. “You don’t have to call me Pilot; I get enough of that on a daily basis.”

The technician’s eyes crinkle happily. “If you say so...Jack.”

And despite the stress and worry plaguing his being, Jack feels hope for this blossoming camaraderie born from tragedy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to establish that, in this AU, Jack had Lastimosa around to mentor him for a good amount of time. He already met BT before Typhon, knew the Captain more personally, etc.

“I never apologized for, uh, lurking around your Titan when we met.”

Jack looks down from where he’s perched in BT’s newly-refitted cockpit, a dark eyebrow raised at Andrew. “What? I figured ‘lurking around Titans’ was part of your job description. Don’t sweat it.”

The technician looks up from the terminal near the chassis’ foot, exhaling relievedly. “Thanks, mate. Guess I was just worried about nothing.”

“It’s alright, man. You weren’t the only one worried about first impressions.” Jack leans forward in his seat, bracing his arms over his thighs. “Besides...you looked like you were having a bit of a moment when I first saw you.”

The younger man’s fingers pause in their typing; even at the additional height granted by the chassis, the Pilot sees the momentary shadow that crosses his face. Turning away from his work, Andrew lets his eyes wander up the chassis pensively; Jack watches silently, wondering how many of the Titan’s intricate components he has cataloged in his head.

When their gazes inevitably meet, Andrew’s smile is nostalgic.

“Yeah…I was,” he admits. “I mean, I tried to avoid it, at first, but...being here makes me feel closer to Dad, you know?”

Jack does his best to return his smile; speaking about the Captain is still a struggle for both of them, but the passing interactions they’ve shared have helped to smooth out the tension lingering between them.

“I remember the Captain spending a lot of time in the  _ MacAllen’s  _ hangar in between missions,” The Pilot recalls, his eyes drifting over the other Titans, technicians, and Pilots populating the area. “Whenever he wasn’t training me, I could always find him hanging out with BT; they really were thick as thieves.”

“Totally, mate. Dad helped test the Vanguards, after all; BT was like his second baby,” Andrew chuckles, patting the chassis’ leg fondly.

Jack returns his attention to the tech below him, his smile tinged with melancholy. “Sounds like something the Captain would say.”

Andrew nods, tapping a finger against the metal Titan absentmindedly. “How do the controls feel?” he asks after re-emerging from his thoughts.

Cooper reaches out to fiddle with the non-operational controls on either side of his seat. “Oh, these? They feel great! All that’s missing is, well, BT. I can’t wait until I can actually start training with him.”

“Then I’m definitely gonna be your favorite person today, Cooper.”

Both men turn in the direction of the newcomer. “Commander!” Jack exclaims, pushing himself out of the cockpit and landing sturdily in front of Sarah Briggs herself. “Ah, good morning!” He straightens to his full height, saluting her hastily.

“At ease, Pilot.” Briggs’ eyes crinkle amusedly. Andrew is mindful enough to stifle his chortle as he comes to stand beside Jack. 

The SRS Commander’s face immediately softens when she catches sight of the younger technician. “How’re you doing, Lastimosa?”

Andrew’s hands fidget subtly as the attention turns to him. “I’m...doing better, Ma’am. Thanks for asking.”

Jack feels a twinge in his chest as he watches the other man’s content facade flicker.

“Andrew and the other techs really worked their magic on this new chassis.” He reaches over to clasp the technician’s shoulder in a supportive gesture. “It’s definitely earned the ‘Jack Cooper Seal of Approval’,” he grins with a teasing wink.

A perplexed look crosses Andrew’s face before a bright laugh escapes his lips. Something about the sound makes the Pilot’s heart flutter. It’s as if, in this brief moment, all of the stress of the past week has been swept away.

“Wha-what? Did you seriously come up with that just now?” Andrew nudges Jack’s ribs playfully.

Even Commander Briggs can’t help but chuckle. “Careful, Cooper; keep that up and the techs will want you to sign all of their reports. Anyway, I came to give you the good news from Engineering. They’ve got BT’s new datacore ready to go.”

Jack is sure he’s smiling like a loon as he feels a tremendous weight lift off his shoulders. “Really? Holy shit, that’s...that’s awesome! I mean, thank you, Commander!”

“Save your thanks for the geniuses,” Sarah replies, waving a hand dismissively. “If you’re not busy, they want us to be there when they fire him up for the first time.”

“Right now? Then yeah! We should get...going,” the Pilot’s excited tone falters when he notices Andrew, who hasn’t spoken a word since Briggs’ announcement. The tech’s eyes were focused elsewhere, fogged over with gloom.

Immediately, Jack senses the return of his old friend: guilt.

_ Crap. I said something I shouldn’t have. I made him upset. Crap, Crap, Crap. _

“Uh, Andrew?”

“Hmm?” the technician’s gaze snaps back up. “Oh; I’m really glad to hear BT’s gonna be up and about. Congrats, mate.”

Before Jack can respond, Andrew turns back to his terminal, pressing a few keys before closing the document he’d been working on. “I’d love to come with, but I’ve got some rounds to make with the other Titans. Hopefully I’ll see you later today, eh?”

“Sure, no problem,” Cooper replies; Andrew’s stiff body language practically yells  _ I want to be alone right now _ .

The younger man makes his way back over to Jack and Briggs, managing a weak smile. “Say ‘hello’ to BT for me, Jack, Commander.” He nods to both of them in turn.

“I will,” the Pilot promises, his saddened gaze locked on the tech as he departs and makes his way across the vast hangar.

Briggs, who kept quiet during the entire exchange, beckons Jack along with a tilt of her head. “Let’s get moving, Cooper.”

With a soft huff, he falls into step beside his Commander, leaving the Vanguard chassis behind.

“Hey.” Sarah pats Jack’s back as they walk. “I’m glad you and Andrew are getting along.”

He hums, taking a last look over his shoulder and spotting the technician as he disappears behind a dormant Ronin. “Me too; I’m actually kind of surprised he wanted to get to know me.”

“You thought he blamed you.”

His head snaps to the side, his astonished stare betraying his consternation; she just smiles sadly, knowing that she hit the nail on the head.

“I know the feeling; I’ve lost a lot of brothers and sisters in arms, and I’ve spent more than a few nights wondering who their loved ones would hold responsible.”

Jack looks down at his boots as they carry him across the scuffed hangar floor. “It’s just...I was  _ right there _ -”

“None of that now.” Briggs’ tone is level, but authoritative. “You were injured, and the Captain chose to defend you in his last moments.”

The Pilot lifts his chin, meeting Sarah’s eyes and managing a firm nod. “Right...he did.”

Briggs presses her lips together in an apologetic smile. “Come on, Cooper; let’s not keep your Titan waiting.”


	5. Chapter 5

The Pilot and his Commander make the short walk to the more sophisticated section of the Engineering Wing. Servers line one end of the hall, protecting the Militia’s technical secrets from behind bulletproof glass. Up ahead, the area expands into a concourse of innovation; prototypes for new gadgets and weapons sit upon the workstations as data compiled by the Militia’s brightest minds scroll across wall-mounted screens.

Jack lets his eyes linger on a few of the interesting projects; he wonders if Andrew is familiar with any of them.

“Over here, Pilot.” Sarah beckons him over to another set of doors leading into a moderately sized laboratory. Inside, a gaggle of engineers stand near what looks to be a large computer. Upon closer inspection of the device, Jack realizes there is an empty Vanguard SERE Kit mounted to its front.

One of the engineers steps up to them with a wide smile. “Commander, Lieutenant, so glad you could make it!” He extends a welcoming hand to Jack. “Arturo Garcia; my team and I have been taking care of your Titan since you found him in your helmet.”

“So I’ve heard,” the Pilot replies, giving the man’s hand a firm shake. “I can’t thank you guys enough for, er, nursing him back to health.”

This elicits a few chuckles from the gathered group.

“Of course! Anything for the Hero of the Frontier,” the lead engineer grins good-naturedly before turning to type some commands into a nearby terminal. “It took quite a bit of care, but I believe we’ve rebuilt a solid foundation in BT’s new datacore for his AI to repair itself.”

Jack steps closer, attempting to make sense of the lines of code appearing on screen. “I’m sensing a ‘but’.”

Garcia gives a slight grimace. “ _ But _ , the data transfer to your helmet wasn’t ideal. It seems that, at the time, your Titan couldn’t upload his entire constructs successfully. We did our best to preserve what we could, but we won’t know the full extent of the loss until we wake him.”

The Pilot crosses his arms, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. He’s seen how a Titan’s AI can blossom and adapt beyond its original programming. The thought of BT losing his prowess, his experience, his  _ personality  _ left an icy feeling in his gut.

“He called out to me, while he was in the helmet.” A newfound determination shines in Jack’s eyes.  “His memories can’t  _ all  _ be gone.”

“That’s what we’re hoping for,” Garcia agrees, hitting a key that causes a thick drive below the SERE Kit to open. Jack immediately recognizes the crystal-blue optic nestled in the tray.

“BT!” he exclaims, and the other technicians move over to give him a clear path to the datacore. Gently, he lifts his companion from the drive, folding his hands over the CPU affectionately. It may just be the remnants of their Neural Link, but the Pilot swears he is carrying something  _ alive  _ in his grasp.

“We figured we’d let you do the honors,” Briggs smiles encouragingly. “Whenever you’re ready, Cooper.”

Jack nods, hardly noticing the engineers setting up the necessary monitoring equipment. After nearly losing BT to the trials of Typhon, this moment feels so surreal to him.

The Pilot’s nostrils flare as he sucks in a preparatory breath. Looking up, he inserts the datacore into the SERE Kit’s waiting socket.

_ Here we go, BT; together again. _

Several lights on the device’s frame flicker to life as it works to awaken the Titan from his deep slumber. The rest of the lab’s occupants join Jack in his tense silence, all eyes on the datacore as it spins and focuses on its surroundings.

Then, the built-in speakers emit a stuttering baritone.

“S-systems reinitial-reinitializing...core-core memory corr-corruption detect-detected...executing-ing dia-diagnostic protocols-cols.”

“BT? Buddy?” Jack steps forward, desperately searching the Titan’s optic for any sign of recognition.

“Give him a few minutes, Pilot,” Sarah murmured from behind him, her own anticipation belying her firm tone.

Jack concedes, fingers fidgeting at his sides as he waits for BT to complete his internal patch-ups. The engineers observe from their terminals, vigilant for any readings that could indicate a catastrophic system failure.

_ Come on, BT; I know you’re still in there! _

“Restoration of essential constructs complete.” The Titan’s voice is much more steady, and the room releases a collective sigh of relief. “Data parsing relegated to background process. Ocular systems online. Awaiting installation into a Vanguard Chassis to link to a new Pilot.”

The glowing optic holds no semblance of recognition; Jack feels his heart plummet into his gut.

“W-what?”


End file.
